Old friends, new experiments
by Kama Deva
Summary: We all know about Vienna, but have you heard the latest on two of our favourite immortals? Pure smut!


Author's Chapter Notes:

This is a bit naughty, beware the rating! Some kink! Written for the fifty shades of Magnus' challenge and is set in the now (the new sanctuary). In fact, I think this happened in the early hours of this morning, so celebrate in the knowledge that our Helen is happy, wherever she is at the moment. Hope you enjoy it :)

Oh yes, and these characters don't belong to me. Sadface.

The dishevelled and barely woken Nikola strode directly to the security wing of the new sanctuary whilst silently rehearsing the chiding he was about to give young Heinrich.

"If you must override the basic framework I have spent a countless number of hours painstakingly perfecting, at least ensure a grown up is present to supervise".

It was not nearly mean enough, but at 4am, it would have to do.

He rounded the last corner and flung open the double doors, walked through the surveillance unit and keyed in the fifth code of his journey to unlock the main lab. He began his speech the moment the door clicked open.

"If you are going to..."

Nikola trailed off at the sight of Helen Magnus partially sat in the desk in front of him, dressed in a long, silk gown. She was a vision that knocked the breath from his chest. He noticed a whip by her side. Was he dreaming? It seemed unreal.

"Going to..?" Replied Helen with a cheeky smile. "Come now, Nikola" she purred, "please do continue".

The Serbian gathered his wits. She liked to do this, gain the upper hand, surprise her opponent, confuse her prey. It was a rare occurrence, but when it happened, one must be ready. There would be no reprisal should this not go smoothly and Nikola had waited much too long for this for it to go to horse shit. A few decades, in fact.

"I was about to punish the wonder wolf for compromising our security system" Nikola stated, as he walked straight past the alluring temptation now fingering the whip suggestively and to the computer which would allow him to not only fix the breach, but also lock the doors. He knew she meant to dominate him, but this time it would be different. He would make her scream "but I see that it's not young Heinrich who needs punishing after all".

Helen raised an eyebrow and stood up straight, keeping her playful eyes on his as she shrugged off her robe. Underneath, she wore only g-string panties and a corset; he got a full view of her apparel as she turned and leaned over the desk to reach two glasses of wine. Nikola had to restrain himself, he could quite easily pin her now face down on the desk and ravage her. But that was not part of the game. Not yet, at least.

"And you believe that I am in need of being punished?" She asked innocently whilst passing him his wine. Nikola took the glass and drank from it, maintaining eye contact with her. He leant toward her and took the whip from her side, denying her the kiss she had half expected from her friend. She was impressed by his assertiveness, his self restraint. Her stomach fluttered in anticipation as she watched him turn the whip over in his hands.

"I think you need to be disciplined, Helen. How long has it been since you've had a good spanking?"

"Oh.. days."

Her cheeky smile sent twinges from his neck to his balls. Nikola did not smile, wanting to keep he edge as he knew she was pushing him to lose control. The moment he weakened, she would turn the tables so fast he'd be on his knees and tied up before he could blink. He wanted her to submit, he knew that she would much prefer it too, should he manage it. But Helen Magnus never gave up a fight easily and he would have to stay on his toes in this game.

He moved toward her and grabbed her neck, placing his glass on the side. His body pinned her back against the desk as he ran a finger from her cheek, over her lips, down her breast and past her navel. He paused here before continuing down to her panties, the elastic of which he thumbed with his face still just inches from hers. Her breathing had quickened, while he continued to control his. Her lips moved toward him as did her hips, silently begging him to take her.

Nikola chuckled at her current state; wanting more than anything to take her now, hard and fast on the desk. Both hands cupped her face.

"I didn't say you could move" Nikola whispered in the most menacing voice he could muster, before flipping her so that she was face down on the desk. He bent over her, pressing his now hard member into her behind, she gasped at his strength and excitement, becoming increasingly wet at his actions.

"I'm going to be good to you Helen. You will have only ten lashings if you can keep still and keep quiet. Speak only when I say you may. Do you understand?"

"Yes Nikola"

"I am your master here. What's my name Helen?"

"Master" she cooed before squirming slightly.

"That's another two for moving" he scolded, picking up the whip and whispering in her ear "you're my toy now Helen. I fucking own you tonight"

She bit her lip. He stroked her ass with the whip, sending tingles down her spine. The tickle stopped and she braced herself for the sting. She waited. And waited. Just as she thought he may have lost his nerve, the leather came down on her so fast and hard that she yelled put in pain and surprise.

"I told you not to make a sound! What have you got to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry master" replied Helen, masking the smile in her voice to not further agitate him. She wanted some pleasure after all, an all night spanking would take its toll on their friendship.

"You're a bad girl Helen. Thank your master for disciplining you."

"Thank you master"

"Good. And now if you must speak, you may thank me each time I spank you"

"Yes master"

11 more hard whippings followed on her behind, each time she thanked him and tried not to cry out. Each blow stung to her core, her welting flesh not braking but swollen, irritable. For Helen it was a relief, the punishment to her skin releasing her demons, allowing escape..relinquishing control from her fingertips. The result was not calming - it moved fire from her soul and drew it to the most sensitive areas of her body. He was awakening a beast they had both rarely seen in Helen in the past. On the last whip, Nikola moved his hand to her mound and rubbed her. When she moved he spanked her again; she could remain still no longer and finally she broke, begging for respite and completion.

"Please master. Please make me come."

Nikola put down the whip and used his hand to push her body flat on the desk, whist his other rubbed and pinched at her clit. His balls were aching and he needed release as badly as she did, but his would wait until she was done.

"Come for me Helen"

"Yes... Yes... Niko...oh...GOD" she cried out as her body shook and her eyes rolled in her head. It was the last straw for Nikola, who roughly pulled aside her pants and plunged into her with his throbbing member. He thrust into her wildly with one hand still on her mound, his other grasping desperately at her breasts, freeing one from its constraints. She cried out between small yelps of pleasure as he pinched her breasts and leant down to bite her neck, barely managing to keep his fangs in check. As she began to quake once more he focused on her clit and she trembled, he cried out her name and banged against her with such abandon that the desk shook and the objects on it fell to the floor. They came together, Nikola's hand pulling her hair just enough to pull her up so that they were cheek to cheek. The grunting and gasping subsided and the two panted quietly, unable to move for a moment. He began to kiss her and caressed her body before pulling free from her. She turned and smiled broadly at him before reaching down for her robe, pulling it on and then helping Nikola back into his pants and zipping him. The two looked at one another and burst into laughter.

"Well. That was new" Helen managed through her giggles. "I didn't know you had it in you old friend"

"Oh please, don't be coy with me Helen, you got exactly what you wanted, as usual" replied Nikola with a wink. "Now where were we...? Ah yes, wine"

Nikola picked up the two glasses and moved to the sofa, where the bottle had been placed. That woman thinks of everything, he thought as he slumped down on the seat, exhausted. Helen followed suit sitting next to Nikola, who handed her a glass.

"To old friends with new habits" he raised his glass, but Helen did not, replying with "How about, to old friends and new experiments" she quirked an eyebrow and half smiled. The two clinked glasses and smiled at one another, sipping their wine.

The end.


End file.
